


Danger and Aphrodisiacs - An Overwatch/Tomb Raider Crossover

by RoosReads



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Action/Adventure, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex, Spanking, Tentacles, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosReads/pseuds/RoosReads
Summary: Talon has found a mind-altering toxin inside of an ancient tomb in Nepal. With the help of Lara Croft, the Overwatch team must stop the evil organization from unleashing it onto the world. Before they can defeat Talon, however, they'll have to overcome their own desires.





	1. Hacker's Delight

_Reports of an intruder at Watchpoint: Gibraltar has caught the core members of Overwatch by surprise during their off-site Halloween party. Doctor Angela Ziegler opts to go in alone, believing it to be an ordinary critter having slipped it's way in. As it turns out, what awaits her is anything but ordinary._  
  
  
Darkness awaited Mercy as the giant, metal slab for a door slowly creaked open. The sunlight from the outside followed her in, casting shadows on the leftover wreckage inside from times long past. Large pieces of scrap metal and scaffolding littered the entrance, with loose wires running to and from an office situated above it all on the second floor. Past the office was another large chamber - A war room they had used in their battle against the omnics. Another time lost to history.  
  
  
Her studded leather heels carried the voluptuous blonde through the entrance. Holding her loin cloth so as to not get it torn on anything, the stocking clad witch carefully stepped up onto the debris. Her plump breasts bounced inside of her brown and yellow tunic as she dropped down, progressing further into the base. The large entrance door resealed as the doctor dusted off her stockings. Taking a moment to adjust the buckle on her large witch hat and to re-cover her tight, brown panties with her loin cloth, she pressed on further into the facility's pitch black darkness.  
  
  
Mercy held her broom aloft and activated the healing beam, filling the trashed chamber with a bright yellow light. Nothing seemed different than usual as she scanned the now well lit room. The base was still a junk heap with no signs of life apart from her. She needed to be sure though, as something in the back of her mind had been nagging at her about the situation. Why would the security system send out an intruder alert when there's barely enough power for the main gate?  
  
  
She traipsed up the set of stairs towards what was now Winston's office. Since taking over the old base and bringing the team back together, the old command center had been turned into a laboratory. Athena was still functional though, and that's all Mercy needed to confirm whether her fears were right. Angela heard rustling in a far off corner when she reached the top of the stairs. Hastily pulling out her pistol, her caution was met with silence. She cautiously holstered her weapon and proceeded onwards.  
  
  
All of the gorilla's computers were powered off as Angela entered his lab. Pressing keys resulted in nothing and led to making the heroine even more skeptical. She called out to the silent room, “Athena, can you run a system diagnostic?”, and began checking the connections on the back of the monitors. “Athena?” Her beckon fell on deaf ears. “I've got to turn this place back on.” Noticing a power switch under one of Winston's desks, Angela got on all fours and crawled underneath it.   
  
  
She felt a breeze behind her as she squeezed further into the tight space to reach the dormant switch. Then, as her fingers were nearly within reach, she felt two feminine hands approaching her rear end. One of them lifted her loin cloth out of the way while the other firmly grasped onto her brown panties and slowly began pulling them down below her chubby ass. Mercy scrambled to crawl closer to the breaker, giving the stranger enough time to begin hastily pulling her underwear down, now at knee level.  
  
  
With a thud, she yanked the lever down as the attacker gave her bare ass a hard spank before retreating out of ear shot. Mercy aimed her pistol at the doorway to the office as she scrambled out from under the desk. Nothing greeted her apart from the sounds of Winston's computers powering on. Clambering to her feet, the doctor pulled her underwear back up, concealing her secret place from any peeping toms, and gently caressed her red cheek. “Well that was rude,” she murmured to herself.  
  
  
A friendly and familiar voice filled the room with a cavalcade of different lights from all the monitors.“Athena online.”   
“Athena, I need this base scanned. There's an intruder!”  
“O-O-One moment please.”  
Ignoring the slight distortion, Angela put away her pistol and stepped out of the office to catch any trace of the perverted intruder. Walking down the stairs towards the old war room, the irritated blonde kept her finger on the trigger of her weapon. “I will find you,” she said, walking down the stairs on full alert.  
  
  
In a flash, all of the lights in the base powered on revealing a shadowy figure at the opposite end of the chamber. It immediately caught Mercy's attention, prompting her to prime and aim her handgun. “You!” Mercy shouted as her wings went to full power, carrying her full speed at her target. Athena's distorted voice boomed across the room as the doctor began firing her pistol, “Intruder detec-tec-tec-tec-ted!”  
  
  
Four mechanical tendrils swooped down from the ceiling as Mercy flew across the room. A smooth and feminine hispanic voice came from her target. “You better watch out behind you, Doctor,” it warned as one of the tentacles began coiling around her leg. Turning to face them, Angela gasped as the three others closed in on her. Quickly turning out of the way, Mercy recovered and blasted the tendril that had latched onto her before rapidly disposing of it's comrades.  
  
  
“Now now, Angela, there's no need to play hard to get!” Mercy whipped back around in the air and began firing her pistol nonstop. None of the shots landed, however, as the athletic woman rolled and dodged out of the way of her projectiles. “I get your line of thinking though,” A purple glove reached out and pointed it's fingers at the angel. “Where's the fun in playing fair?”  
  
  
Streaks of energy surged from the woman's glove as they latched onto Mercy's wings. “What the-” She shouted as electricity surged from her wings, sending sparks and wires everywhere. Losing control of her flight, Angela was sent careening towards the concrete floor, her pistol sent flying as her supple body collided with the ground.  
  
  
Sombra took off her cloak as she walked towards the near-incapacitated doctor. “O-Olivia...” Mercy mumbled as she struggled to prop herself up on her knees. The young hacker wore a skin tight indigo and purple sneaking suit with a similarly colored jacket over top to hide her petite body. Her breasts barely poked against her outfit, serving only to compliment her wide hips and exceptional ass that bounced with every step toward the swiss woman.  
  
  
“You should apologize to Athena, Angie. She is your friend, after all.” Four new tentacles returned, grabbing the doctor's arms and legs and hoisting her up off the ground, spread eagle in front of the nefarious hacker. “Ever since we first fought, I've been meaning to have some...alone time with you.” The young hacker paced around the captive medic, focusing intently on her curvy thighs and the spot between her legs. “Did you come here to interrogate me?!” Mercy quipped while tugging and pulling at the metal tendrils. “I already know enough about who you are, Doctor Ziegler. I'm more interested in learning about your body.” Kneeling down behind the doctor and putting herself at eye level with her jiggling and squirming butt, Sombra leaned in closer.“Let's continue where we left off, Angela.”   
  
  
Gently pulling the loin cloth aside, the intruder took all the time she needed to fully enjoy the blonde's plump ass. Tossing her gloves to the side, she traced her fingers along the doctor's underwear, causing her to twitch and turn her head back to the unseen hacker. “Just what do you think you're doing?” Sombra giggled as she pinched the cheeks creeping out of the sides of Mercy's brown panties. “You're putting on a little weight, Doctor.” Embarrassed at the comment and her attacker's actions, Mercy's face became beet red. “T-Thats not it! The costume just doesn't fit as well as it used to!” Olivia continued snickering at the chubby asscheeks as she ran her fingers over the flabby meat. “Clearly.”  
  
  
Then, without further hesitation, Sombra grabbed two handfuls of Angela's rear, slowly massaging and groping each ass cheek.  _She's so beautiful._ The beautiful spanish woman thought to herself. As her captive continued trying to free herself, the youthful attacker decided to really surprise her. Mercy let out a quick, high pitched yell as Sombra's fingers slid inside of her panties, up past her thighs. “H-Hey,” she screamed as the young Ms. Colomar gripped tighter onto her ass and spread her cheeks.  
  
  
An awkward nervousness filled Angela's mind as she felt Olivia's lips press up against her panties, kissing her asshole through them.  _Why is she doing this? Did she really break in just to have her way with me? Either way, this is wrong. I need to break out of this!_ Sombra sighed with pleasure as she continued kissing the succulent, wiggling rump. She placed her hands onto Mercy's squirming hips and pulled her ass closer to her lips, the scent of the sweaty ass turning her on even more.  
  
  
“I-I don't know what you're planning but-” Sombra let out a frustrated groan at the interrupting doctor and snapped her fingers, causing another tendril to creep its way down from the rafters. She resumed teasing the medic's ass as the tentacle moved in closer to squirming face. “W-What is this?” With a slow hiss, a canister outfitted with a nozzle poked out from the tentacle and sprayed a pink mist onto the blonde. Mercy coughed repeatedly as the sweet smell of roses overpowered her senses, a feeling of warmth and lightheadedness overtaking her.  
  
  
The effects of the mystery perfume quickly affected the doctor. Her body felt every inch of the soft fabrics against her body. The stockings hugging her sexy thighs. The tunic cupping her soft breasts that became more and more sensitive as time went on. But more than anything, the feeling of the young hispanic woman kissing and fondling her smooth butt underneath her tight panties. Something was in the chemical. Mercy was sure of it.  
  
  
Sombra stood up from behind the doctor, her face covered in saliva and the sweat from Angela's ass. Leaning into Mercy's ear, Olivia whispered,“You've gotten so quiet, Angie,” as she kissed her shoulder. “I think I might have an idea why.” Sombra lightly bit on the medic's neck as her hand glided down her torso, down past her stomach. Her body began heating up and became even more responsive to Sombra's touch as her fingers danced down her midriff. Unable to muster a response, Mercy simply looked down between her legs as the young hispanic woman's fingers found their way to her secret place.  
  
  
Olivia's hand plunged into Mercy's dark colored panties, wasting no time inserting her pointer and middle fingers into the medic's wet pussy. They effortlessly slid in and out as the sound of her soaked hole being fingered echoed through the chamber and inside her now perverted mind.  _They feel fantastic._ She thought while biting the edge of her lip.  _I-I have to find some way out though._ Her assailant's fingers began moving faster and faster, the slapping against her flesh becoming even louder.   
  
  
As Angela's juices started dripping onto the fingers on her right hand, Sombra guided her left down Mercy's back, returning to her supple ass. Her lover began shivering as she ran her middle finger up and down her smooth crack, finally erupting into a yelp when the long finger inserted itself into her asshole. It clenched around her finger, resisting it's entry until she finally pressed it all the way in. More sexual noises escaped Mercy's salivating lips as the young hacker frantically fingered both of her holes.  
  
  
“You're so close.” Sombra whispered, her words slithering around in Mercy's ears like the tentacles wrapped around her limbs. Her body was an inferno, trying to resist cumming to someone like Olivia. The tentacles around her legs spread them wider as her fingering became more intense. The young mexican pulled Mercy's face to meet hers and placed a succulent kiss onto her lips. A delightful surprise awaited her as the doctor returned the favor with a tongue gliding its way into Sombra's own mouth  _Why am I doing this? That chemical did something to me._  
  
  
A sensual groan barged through Mercy's mouth and interrupted their kissing as Sombra's ring finger joined the pair violating her leaking vagina. Angela's body recoiled in surprise, desperately trying to close its legs while her fingers and toes curled in the mechanical fiends' grasps.  _Oh god, I can't stop it!_ Her body clenched tighter and tighter as the slim, feminine fingers slid around inside her tight asshole and penetrated her soaking wet pussy. Mercy's moaning became louder and more sensual as he tried to hold off as long as she could, biting her lip even harder to stave it off. As her back arched and the tentacles began spreading her legs wider and wider though, she could feel it building inside of her, ready to burst with every passing thrust into her vulnerable insides.  
  
  
Mercy screamed out in pleasure as Sombra's pounding fingers pressed one final time, all of them inserted knuckle deep into both of her holes. A burst of cum shot out onto the perverted attacker's slim fingers and all over the inside of her panties. Mercy's moaning slowly calmed down, her body still shivering and squirting out juices into her once nice pair of underwear. Her arms and legs went limp as she hung her head down, panting exhaustively after her orgasm as the feelers inside of her slowed down their violation of her.  _It..it was so much. I don't think I've ever cum that much before._  
  
Sombra slowly pulled her cum-covered fingers up from Mercy's drenched panties. Lifting her fingers up to show her captive, she sucked the horny doctor's cum off her fingers, making an exaggerated slurp at the end to tease her. The dark skinned beauty slowly made her way to Mercy's front, running her eyes up and down her outfit. A smile grew wide on her face when she noticed the cum dripping down the captive angel's thighs, down her legs and into her stockings. The prize was hers for the taking.  
  
  
Her smooth, slender hands made themselves comfortable at Mercy's hips as she sent her lips to the top of the pale woman's sweaty cleavage. Her mouth descended, pecking her way closer and closer to the middle of her breasts as her hands crawled up the witch's sides. Their eyes met as Mercy felt the sensitive touch of Sombra's thin fingers gently fondling her breasts through her costume. She immediately knew their intent as they slithered down her top and latched onto the section of her skin-tight tunic that concealed her ample rack.  
  
  
With a firm yank, Mercy's tits flopped out over her outfit and exposed their perky nipples to the dirty groper. The cold air against them sent chills down her spine, causing them to poke out even more, much to the delight of the smooth-voiced woman. “They're so excited, Angie.” She muttered, maintaining eye contact and placing one of the erect knobs into her mouth, suckling and breathing warm air from her mouth onto it.  
  
  
Angela exhaled deeply, her willpower having abandoned her ages ago. Her violated body began heating up again as her mind wandered.  _This feels wonderful._ It told her.  _I haven't felt this fantastic in years._  Sombra brought her left hand to her captive's other exposed breast, pinching her nipple between her thumb and pointer finger. Quiet noises began creeping out of Mercy's mouth as her captor spun her tongue around her areola, flicking her saliva-covered nipple around.  
  
  
“Oh god...” Mercy uttered through her exacerbated breathing. She could feel her crotch getting increasingly hot in her cum-filled panties.  _I need them inside me again. So bad._ Arching her back forward, the turned on doctor pressed her crotch out against Sombra. Interrupting her teasing, the hacker looked at Angela with an expecting look. Leaning in to the angel's flushed and sweaty face, she kissed her way up from the blonde's shoulder to her neck and placed her lips against her ear, “I want you to beg for it.” The young woman placed her hand on the inside of Mercy's wet thigh and grinned as she heard her reply. “...Please.” Sombra crouched down, placing the top of Angela's sticky panties between her teeth and playfully pulled down on them. Responding with a teasing, “Hmm?” Mercy yelled out her plea. “Please eat me out!”   
  
  
With a hard tug, Olivia ripped Mecy's panties from her crotch, exposing her bald, dripping vagina. Her face blushed at the sight of it.  _It's perfect..._  Her small, secret place reeked of the cum that had lingered there for so long, accumulating through the orgasm and all of the teasing. Firmly placing her hands on the fair-skinned woman's ass cheeks, Sombra smothered her face with the blonde's sopping pussy while she tightly squeezed onto her curvaceous ass.   
  
  
“Ohhhhh!” The titillated Ziegler moaned as Sombra's tongue wiggled up her snatch. Returning her hand from the babe's plump ass, she began teasing the throbbing clit accompanying the pussy leaking onto her face. Mercy's body began spasming again as her juices flowed evermore onto Sombra's luscious lips.  _How did she get to be so good with her tongue? H-Has she done this before?_ A yelp followed the perverted thoughts as her molester sent her nimble tongue in deeper, now wriggling around deep in her warm insides.   
  
  
Before she could bring Mercy closer to orgasm, Sombra pulled her loving face away from the sensitive crotch. “I won't go letting you have all the fun, doctor.” Quickly retrieving her glove, another hack went out from it's finger tips and wired into the tentacles. Mercy felt herself being turned upside down, but couldn't take her eyes off the sight of in front of her. The beautiful, athletic woman carelessly tossed her jacket to the side and unzipped the back of her sneaking suit, her naked body stepping out of it.  
  
  
Sombra's body was lean and fit, much more than the doctor's. Her perky breasts bounced as she walked closer to the hanging doctor. Her dark skin did little to hide the fluids dripping from the spot between her legs, and Mercy's gaze refused to part from it as she walked closer and closer. Finally eye level with Olivia's soaked pussy, she leaned her head as far forwards as she could and stretched out her tongue. Unable to reach, she quickly became aware of the game that the hacker was playing. “Just let me taste you!” She barked.  
  
  
Obliging, Sombra stepped forward into Mercy's reach and leaned her groin forwards, surprised by how quickly the once-defiant swiss began kissing and slobbering on her tight pussy. She began moaning much like her victim as she leaned into Angela's upside-down and spread legs, her lips wide and dripping as if set up for Olivia's own personal feast. Ignoring any further pleasantries or teasing, she followed the blonde's example and started kissing her angelic vagina.  
  
  
Both women's sexual noises filled the room as they ate each other out, Mercy choosing to lick and penetrate with her tongue as Sombra had done to her, while her captor had settled on sucking on her clitoris, flicking it with her tongue as she trapped it in her mouth. Their hands grasped onto the other's butts near simultaneously as their oral became more rigorous. Sombra's legs began to fail her, her knees buckling from the stimulation to her crotch. Unable to keep herself standing, the stunning woman groaned, “Oh, fuck this.”  
  
  
Angrily pulling herself away from her banquet, the young Ms Colomar picked up her hacking glove and sent a quick zap to the tentacles, causing them to drop Mercy and return to the rafters. Tossing the device aside, she turned her eyes to the voluptuous woman now on the floor who's gaze once again met hers, this time the blonde's fingers had wandered their way down to her own tight hole waiting for Sombra's return. Standing on her knees when she saw her lover making her return, Angela unzipped the back of her outfit and kicked off her stockings and shoes, throwing her ensemble to the side and showing her marvelous naked body to the young woman.  
  
  
Olivia pounced on top of Angela, their fingers quickly inserting into the each other's holes as their sweat and cum-covered tongues met inside their mouths. The angel wrapped her legs around Sombra's back as their kissing turned into intense frenching, mirroring how fiercely they rammed their fingers into each other down below. Once again, Mercy proved more skillful as Sombra pulled her mouth away and arched her head backwards, moaning out in pleasure as a pair of long fingers penetrated deep inside of her.  
  
  
She planted her hands firmly on Mercy's round breasts while her hole was being punished. Sliding three more fingers into the tiny snatch, the doctor's whole hand was going inside of her, pounding the perverted woman that had taken advantage of her. Sombra lied down flat on top of Angela as she reached a fever pitch. “Make me cum, Angie. Please!” Mercy replied with a smile, before it morphed into a perverted look of her own, taking her focus instead to between the young woman's legs, her fist still bouncing her hips up and down.  
  
  
Kissing and biting Mercy's lips did little to quell the feeling in her loins as Sombra's groans turned into shouts and expletives.  _This goody two-shoes can't turn the tables on me now._ With one last bit of strength as her orgasm came bearing down on her, she quickly placed her middle finger between Mercy's legs and began furiously flicking and rubbing her clit, forcing the doctor's horny body to respond in much the same way hers was.  
  
  
The duo propped their heads away from each other, loudly moaning in pleasure as the other committed perverted acts. Mercy's legs spread wide as Sombra's nimble fingers began winning out, feathering and teasing her sensitive clit faster and faster. Angela dug her nails into Olivia's back as the beautiful woman on top of her gripped tighter into her breast with a free hand. Sombra's willpower suddenly faded, “Oh fuuuck!” she screamed as she came on Angela's fist. Similarly caught off guard, the noises from the loving woman on top of her fueled the fire Mercy had been resisting, causing her legs to clench and wrap tighter around Sombra's back as she squirted onto the floor.  
  
  
Their fluids leaking all over each other, Mercy held Sombra in a loving embrace, bringing her face close against her warm chest. “That was wonderful,” Mercy whispered quietly to her new lover. As they passionately kissed on the floor, the lights flickered before returning in a full blast. “Athena back online. Hacking attempt thwarted. Welcome back, Winston.” Panic filled the naked couple as they heard the main door open and Winston's loud footsteps move into his office. “I have a plan,” Sombra said, scrambling for her gloves, “Just lie still.”  
  
  
Winston poked his head out of his office into the chamber. “W-What the?” The gorilla slowly made his way down the long stair case, his eyes' attention caught by a pair of torn, brown panties on the floor lying nearby Mercy's witch outfit. “What on earth happened here?” Looking around, nothing else seemed out of the ordinary. “Hmmmm.” Gathering her clothes from the floor, Winston began a return voyage up the stairs until a shimmer from Sombra's invisibility cloak caught his eye. “Athena, EMP now!”  
  
  
A burst of electricity surged through the room causing the lights to go out and bring the base back into total darkness. As they powered back on, Winston quickly covered his eyes, dropping the witch's clothes in the process. While the embarrassed scientist turned away from the stark naked couple, Mercy reached over and grabbed her hat, using it to cover up Sombra's exposed behind.  
  
  
“Y-You two have a lot of explaining to do!”


	2. Mercy Makes a House Call

Several weeks later and over two thousand kilometers to the north, nestled away inside of her mansion in the Surrey countryside, the young British woman Lara Croft was awoken by a streak of sunlight peering through her bedroom curtains. The bed's silk sheets gently caressed her naked body as she rolled over to face away the light. Lara’s blankets wrapped around her sensitive skin, forming a silhouette around her stunning physique and showcasing her voluptuous curves. Her toned ass poked out from the sheets as she pulled them up to cover her face from the rude sun.  _It’s much too early for this,_ she thought to herself.  
  
  
As she slowly drifted off back to sleep, she was abruptly interrupted by a loud set of heavy footsteps rushing down the hall towards her door. Lara was now fully awake as the burly figure outside began pounding on the door. “Lara, I'm gonna need your help! We’ve got company coming up the drive and they’re dressed in black. I think it's Trinity.”   
“Jonah,” Lara groaned with her face firmly buried in her pillow, “just because there’s strangers here doesn’t mean they’re here to kill us.” Jonah grew quiet. Visitors weren’t exactly a rare sight to the estate, but a bad omen was looming, and after all of their travels together, he knew to never ignore his gut. “Lara, please. I’ve got a really bad feeling this time.”  
  
  
Lara sighed apathetically and turned back over, the sheets sliding away and exposing her naked body to the cool air in the room. She slowly pulled herself away from her soft pillow and rested her feet onto the cold, wooden floor. Pushing her brown hair out of her face, the tired adventurer ran her hands over her bare thighs. “I need clothes,” she groggily murmured to herself as she finally escaped the bed’s clutches.   
  
  
The bulky muscle head lingered awkwardly outside of her bedroom door.  _Did she fall back asleep? I don’t know if I should just open the door or not._  The impending sense of doom still bore down on Jonah’s shoulders.  _Screw it, I gotta get her._  In the back of his head, in a dark corner he had repressed for years, he wondered if this was some kind of trick. She had been suspiciously quiet. Maybe this was an attempt to lure him in and seduce him. For a brief moment, he welcomed the sight of a nude Lara luring him in. His imagination was at least half right about what lied behind the door  
  
  
Pulling a dresser drawer open, Lara heard the door behind her swing open. She quickly spun around and covered herself, one hand over her shaved pussy and her other arm outstretched over her breasts. “Get the hell out, Jonah!” Lara crossed her muscular legs together and stood in silence with Jonah. Time slowed to a crawl as the perverted man ogled his nude partner. Her body was pure perfection. His pants grew stiff as his eyes settled onto the pair of massive tits that her arm did little to conceal.   
  
  
“See anything you like, Jonah? She angrily snapped at the hairy, beefy man. “I'll-uh, I’ll be downstairs,” he replied bashfully as he swiftly closed the door.  _Something must be up if he’s being this stupid,_ she thought to herself and turned back towards the dresser. Trinity had been pursuing them ever since their trek to Kitezh, but they had never done something this brash. Lara retrieved a set of clothes and moved the bottom panel out from under the drawer. “Please don’t be right, Jonah,” she said, pulling out a 9mm pistol.  
  
  
Jonah sprinted down the stairs of the mansion's posh foyer and hastily pulled out a similar weapon of his own.. The image of Lara caught in the buff was freshly painted in his mind. Her tiny slit, her nice round tits.  _God, I can’t believe I did that. She was so fucking hot. I should have done that years ago. No no, I can’t start down that path again._ Jonah wrestled control of his thoughts away from his perverted tendencies, but they continued taunting him with thoughts of her moving her hands away and inviting him into her bed.   
  
  
The sound of Lara’s door re-opening yanked him from of his trance. The dark-skinned man turned back to the stairs as Lara descended the staircase. His wandering eyes lingered back on her round tits bouncing underneath her tank-top with every step down the stairs. Her nipples weren't hard to make out, and they shared that similarity with the stiff black cock inside of his jeans. Jonah's eyes stayed glued onto her sexy physique on her way to the front door. Her toned legs and thick ass were barely contained in her tiny shorts, and the man did everything in his power to pry his eyes away.  
  
  
The pair stood at opposite ends of the entryway as faint murmuring made it's way past the old wooden double doors. Lara peeked out one of the side curtains and laid her eyes upon the strangers outside. One was a busty middle-aged blonde, her hair pulled back into a ponytail and her body squeezed into a tight, black business suit and mini skirt. Her partner was an absolutely massive man. He wore a pair of dark leather gloves over his massive hands, with a large overcoat draped over his hunchbacked body. She was unable to make out his face, however, as his face was obfuscated by an over-sized hat with the brim brought down as low as it could manage. The bizarre couple then did something truly out of the ordinary for an organization hunting Ms. Croft: they rang the doorbell.  
  
  
Jonah's eyes widened and darted across to his partner. “D-Do we answer it?” Lara resisted making a snarky reply and holstered her handgun. “Be ready for anything,” She whispered back to him before looking down at his trousers. “Really?” Jonah sheepishly brought his pistol down to cover his groin and clicked the safety off. There was no time for romance.  
  
  
Lara's hand hesitated after grabbing onto the door handle before finally lurching it open. She was initially greeted by the blonde woman's smiling face while the large man behind her kept his head down. “Can I help you?” She asked politely, her focus rapidly switching between the two. “We're with the United Nations, Ms. Croft. We came to ask your assistance. Can we come in?” Lara couldn't sense any ill intent, but remained skeptical, and that was enough for her to shoo these two strangers away. “I don't make a habit of entertaining unexpected visitors,” she scoffed, “and I'm not sure what the UN would want with the daughter of an archaeologist.”  
  
  
To the shock of Jonah and Croft, the huge man raised his head up, revealing himself to be a gorilla. “Please, just give us a little bit of your time.” His polite demeanor did little to hamper the undoubtedly alarmed Lara who was taken aback at the sight of him. Her natural curiosity soon followed and overcame her fear. Supernatural entities and creatures were nothing new, but a talking ape? The day was certainly off to an exciting start.   
  
  
His deep and gentle voice remained steady. “I'm Winston, and this is Dr. Angela Ziegler. Can we please come in? We won’t waste much of your time, ma'am. I promise”  _I think it’s safe to say they’re not Trinity,_ she thought to herself. Her brain still raced with scenarios wherein a monkey could ever learn to speak.  _Gene therapy? A clever disguise?...magic?_ Whichever option she chose, she couldn’t trace any connection back to Trinity. “Sure.” Her words came out a crawl, expressing her caution and telling Winston that she had little exposure to things that couldn’t be explained. Winston was wrong.  
  
  
Lara stepped back from the door and gestured the pair into her manor. Her focus remained on Winston as he lowered on his head under the doorway. “This is a beautiful home, Ms. Croft,” he said cheerfully, making his way indoors and studying the numerous paintings adorning the walls. “If you don't mind,” Angela said, “this won't take long. I promise. We just have a few questions about one of your father's expeditions.” The inquisitive brunette freed her curious eyes away from the hairy ape and replied, “If it's about that, let's go to my office. One of his old books probably has the information you need.”   
  
  
As the group made their way into her office, Angela lagged behind and covered her forehead. “I- Go without me, Winston. It’s coming back.” Lara turned back to the doctor from the doorway. Her face was flushed and sweat poured down from her head like a wet mop. “Is she alright?” The tomb raider asked. “I’ll be fine. I just need a drink of something cool.”   
“That can be arranged ma’am, just take a seat. You’re probably just light-headed,” Jonah interjected, guiding Mercy towards a nearby chair before heading off towards the kitchen.  
  
  
In the time since her encounter with Sombra, Angela’s body had resisted her control. She struggled day and night with barbaric impulses and urges, and every time she slipped, her perverted tendencies would drive her to vulgar lengths to satisfy her lust. The only kind of antidote she and Winston had found was lowering her body temperature, but with a miniskirt in England, Angela was positive she’d be able to stay under control. She wondered what had set her off before turning her head and seeing Jonah pouring her a glass of water, a sizable bulge in his pants. As she inspected his body from afar, her mind grew cloudy and her vision blurry.  _Not again! Not here._  
  
  
In the kitchen, Jonah was having a similar crisis.  _So stupid!_ He thought to himself as he turned off the faucet. I  _know better to think thoughts like that about Lara. But how could I resist with an outfit like that? And it’s not like she stopped me from opening the door!_ A wry chuckle interrupted Jonah's inner monologue.  _Oh my god, not again._ He slowly turned around, his posture slouched and emanating shame. Images of Lara's disgusted face filled his mind. Judging him and ready to berate him. A surprise awaited him, however, as the suited blonde from earlier approached him, her fingers traveling up her torso and unbuttoning her blouse. “You must be Mr. Maiava.” Angela's loving, swiss voice lured Jonah into an uneasy calm. The last button on her white undershirt gave way, exposing her bare midriff. “That looks like it needs examined,” she said, looking down to the erection bulging against his pants. “I don't think-” Angela pressed her finger to the nervous man's lips and pressed her chest against his. “Trust me. I'm a doctor.”  
  
  
Lara's office was littered with maps, old parchments, and musty tomes bursting from their spines. “This is your father's work?” Winston inquired. “What information did you need, Mr. Winston?” The gorilla was caught aback by how blunt the young woman was, and yet he admired it and her dedication to her work at the same time. “As you can see, I'm very busy with my own matters at the moment.”   
“I won't waste any more of your time then. Richard- Mr. Croft led an expedition to a tomb in the Himalayas looking for something. That's as far as my own research got, but I think it's related to something that Dr. Ziegler and I have encountered.” Lara's curiosity was, once again, piqued.  _What could happen to something like a talking gorilla that would warrant my help? “_ What happened? You two don't exactly seem like the...archaeology type.”   
  
  
Winston grew distant and turned away from Lara. Memories of Mercy drugged and naked under Sombra were combed over in an attempt to find what he could say to spare Croft the details. The footage from the security cameras was clear as day in his head. “An enemy agent infiltrated one of our bases looking for Dr. Ziegler.” The gorilla frantically ran scan after scan on his database looking for any trace of sabotage, but found nothing. “She brought a bio-weapon of some sort and infected Dr. Ziegler. It...changed her.” Angela appeared behind Winston, still naked and covered in cum. With a fiery passion, she pounced onto his back and pried and clawed at his armor, begging him to have his way with her. “She- the enemy agent, escaped before we could capture her.” Sombra cackled with glee at Mercy's newfound sex drive and translocated away. “I tried to find a cure, and that's what led me here.” Winston violently tore Angela from his suit and held her down to the ground. With a roar, he shouted for Athena to administer a sedative.  
  
  
Tears welled up in Winston's eyes as he turned back towards Lara. “Please. She's one of the last friends I have left. The only information I could find related to this was a second-hand account of your dad's expedition to the Himalayas, so you're my only hope.” The gorilla wiped his eyes with his coat sleeve and motioned to the mess of books littering Lara's office. “I'll help you scour all of these books for any scrap of info. Please, just help me.”  
  
  
Lara leaned back against her desk and rubbed her temples.  _A talking ape is crying in my office and begging for my help. Now I've seen everything._ “Alright, Winston. I'll help,” she said, returning to her feet. She was immediately greeted by a giant hug from the gorilla. His massive hands pulled her against his hairy body and squeezed the air out of her before quickly letting go. “Oh uh- sorry.” Catching her breath, Lara pointed towards a raggedy, moldy book on her desk. “That's Dad's old journal. We'll start there.”  
  
  
The book's hinges popped and erupted with dust as the pair spread open it's pages onto Lara's desk. Diagrams and pictures were scrawled across it's soiled pages. Winston was exhilarated to see so much of Richard's adventures described and shown in such great detail. Coincidentally, the water damaged pages had dates written on each of them, much to the scientist's delight. “It was in the 80s, so we should start there.”   
“Hang on one second,” Lara abruptly interjected. “If you want me to be a part of this, I'm gonna need to know what I’m getting myself into. For starters, what kind of effects does this 'bio-weapon' have?” Lara looked up to Winston, his eyes swiftly averting confrontation. “Winston! What happens after someone is infected?”  
  
  
Back in the kitchen, Mercy was conducting an investigation of her own into the mystery of Jonah’s pants. His tremendous dick begged for her mouth as she knelt down in front of his bulge and unfastened his belt. Angela’s insatiable lust was apparent to the adventurer. Living and working with Lara over the years filled him with an intense sexual frustration. The skimpy outfits, her busty figure, all of it had to be repressed to keep him in a clear state of mind to help her finish Richard’s work. Now someone had finally come along to help him release his tension, and he wasn’t dumb enough to let an opportunity like this pass him by.  
  
  
Angela's fingers gripped onto Jonah’s loosened jeans. She hadn’t had the feeling of a cock in her hands since long before Overwatch was formed, and with her newly acquired passion for anatomy, she was dying to reacquaint herself with the male body. Especially with one in such great physical shape as Jonah. With a provocative smile and a quick glance up at her “patient”, she tugged on his pants and let them drop to his ankles, revealing a delightful surprise to the horny doctor.  
  
  
His pecker dripped with precum as it raised to meet the doctor.  _Oh my,_ Mercy thought to herself, caught off guard by it’s size and girth. “You’re a very well-endowed young man, Jonah.” He failed to muster a reply before he felt her fingers coil around his cock. With a light grip, Angela slowly glided her fist along his shaft, taking special care to be gentle with her new toy. A woman’s fingers could never amount to something as grand as this, no matter how often she thought back to her time with Sombra.  
  
  
Angela gasped under her breath and bit onto her lip as more of Jonah’s precum dripped down his shaft. A dirty idea crept up. An idea that would have been beneath her in the past, but times had changed since then and the doctor was ready to get even further out of her comfort zone. Hesitating at first, Mercy stuck her tongue out between her lips and licked Jonah’s quivering head, sending a jolt through his body.  _“_ It tastes so wonderful,” the doctor muttered under her breath. Her tongue swirled around Jonah’s sensitive tip. For an inexperienced lover, Angela was delighted to hear her playmate’s gasps and moans to validate her ever expanding skill-set.   
  
  
 _Is she gonna make a move or what?_ The doctor’s teasing started to lose it’s effect on Jonah’s cock, and he was ready now more than ever for a warm hole. He ran his masculine fingers through Angela’s soft, blonde hair before clutching onto her head and pressing her mouth against his dick, sending it sliding down her throat. She gagged on his massive member and recoiled.  _Am I really going to do something this lewd?_    
  
  
Holding his penis in two hands, Angela parted her lips and guided the wet member back into her mouth. Jonah’s hand dug into her scalp, this time rubbing the back of her head as she slurped and sucked. “Oh my god,” Jonah moaned as the blonde’s tongue slithered and wriggled around his shaft inside of her mouth. More and more fluids leaked from his dick before quickly being swept away by Angela’s nimble tongue.  
  
  
Jonah looked down to the sweaty, blonde mess of hair pounding against his cock and grabbed tighter onto her head.  _It’s been too long since I did this. I’m not gonna last another second._ Her lips tightened and her pace rapidly increased to match Jonah’s erratic breathing. He was close and Angela knew it.   
  
  
She took a deep breath and took it all. The massive dick slid down her throat as her lips kissed up against his pubes. Her eyes rolled back into her head, the sounds of Jonah’s grunts filling her head as his breathing reached a fever pitch. Finally, his hands left Angela’s ruffled hair and pulled his cock from her mouth as he frantically began fisting himself. The doctor became more aroused watching him bring himself to climax in front of her. In an effort to help, her hands clutched onto her exposed breasts and pushed them together, massaging them and pinching her nipples for the young man’s pleasure.  
  
  
A flurry of cum then splattered onto her, covering her hair and face and slowly dripping down to between her tits. Jonah let off his soaked cock and hastily pulled the doctor to her feet and spun her around, her face now pointed towards sink. “I’m not quite done yet,” he said, lifting her mini skirt above her waist. Her bald pussy was drenched and waiting for him. The aroma captivated Lara’s horny helper and brought his schlong back to it’s rock hard state. Angela pressed her hands against the counter-top and bent her hips out towards Jonah. “You made a speedy recovery,” she giggled as he pressed his dick against her pussy lips. “Now let’s complete your physical, shall we?”  
  
  
Back in Lara’s office, Winston dodged an angry look from the tomb raider. “Why did you bring her in to my home if she was infected, Winston?!”  
“She can keep control of herself as long as she’s not stimulated in uh- that way.” Lara put her face in her hands and groaned. “I don’t know where to even begin! Were you hoping she’d seduce me or get me infected or whatever? I’m not that way, Mr. Gorilla from the UN. I have more important things to do than have sex all day!”   
  
  
“I didn’t come here looking to harm you or anyone else. I was afraid that she’d be attacked again if I left her behind, so I brought her along.” Winston approached Lara and placed his hand on her shoulder. “You have to believe me. Please.” Lara rolled her eyes and begrudgingly conceded. “Fine, but this is your one warning, Winston. I’ll help you two, but only because of father. After I find out where your tomb is, you have to leave.” Winston nodded, “Understood. And look, what’s the worst that she could do? At the end of the day it’s only intercourse. It’s not like anything here could have set her off anyway.” Lara felt the universe turn the tables on her, a wave of embarrassment overcoming her. “Yeah, about that.”  
  
  
A low, muffled thumping coming from the kitchen filled the room. Winston tilted his head and smirked as Lara made her way back to the door. “Come on, Winston. I’m not gonna be able to focus with those two out there.” The gorilla nodded in affirmation and followed behind the groveling adventurer.  _A love toxin. Who ever heard of such a thing?_  
  
  
Lara swung open her office door and turned towards the kitchen, gasping at the sight before her. Angela’s hands clutched onto the sink as Jonah’s hands were latched tightly onto her waist, holding her in place as his dick rammed inside of her pussy. A single spark popped into Lara’s mind, before any common sense made itself known in her mind, Lara was aroused at the pair. She hadn’t felt physical pleasure in what felt like an eternity, but she quickly snapped out of it and regained her composure.   
  
  
“Excuse me!?” Lara’s shout yanked Jonah out of his feeling of ecstasy. His guilt and humiliation returned like a storm as he pulled his drenched dick out of Angela and pulled his pants back up. “I’m sorry, Lara. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what got-”   
“I don’t want to hear it. You realize you just met this woman, right? Not two hours ago?” Jonah hung his head down in shame and fastened up his trousers. “I’m sorry, Lara. I’ve just been really pent up and I’m sorry.”  
  
  
Angela turned back towards the two explorers as she buttoned her shirt and lowered her skirt. Lara immediately caught her attention. She’d never seen someone in as incredible shape as her and she absolutely had to see more of this young woman. She looked up and down her skimpy outfit, undressing her with her eyes and fantasizing about using the tentacles back in Gibraltar for a test drive on someone else.  _I’d start with those shorts for sure,_ she thought to herself as the pair reconciled.  
  
  
“I’m really sorry, again. It was a moment of weakness.” Lara nodded at her partner and comforted him. “It’s fine, Jonah. It’s already been a pretty weird day, and I have a feeling things are about to get a lot weirder.”


	3. The Voyeur's Paradise

On their way back to Lara’s office, Angela splintered off, opting instead to escape into a nearby bathroom. Sweat dripped from her brow and onto her cum-stained lips while the sound of the faucet’s running water droned on. Her senses regained control with every splash of cold water against her face, wiping away any remnants of her encounter with Jonah. As the perverse thoughts and fantasies dissipated inside of her mind, she looked up towards the mirror at the disheveled woman in the reflection. “You’re better than this,” Angela said to her. “You can beat this.”

  
Turning the water off and pulling her hair back into a ponytail, Angela shared another sorrowful stare with the shadow of herself in the mirror. Beneath the flushed face reeking of sadness, the doctor could see the same determination building inside of her that helped guide her through the countless missions of the past. That same determination and drive, she knew, is what caused this mess to begin with, and now she was not so sure it was going to get her out.  
  
  
Reaching into her coat pocket, Angela retrieved a small thermos and popped open the cap. It contained a medicinal cocktail concocted by Winston and herself that they facetiously referred to as “The Kitchen Sink”. Painkillers, muscle-relaxers, anything the doctors could find to halt her sex drive. “Another dead-end,” she sighed. The unholy scent slowly departed from the room as the dejected doctor poured it down the drain and tossed the bottle into a nearby trash bin.  _No clean bill of health for me, it seems._  
  
  
“This is a lot to cover.” Jonah grumbled irritatingly as Angela stepped into Lara’s office. “Your father jotted down everything from the weather to how the air smelled. I’m flipping through all these pages and he still hasn’t even gotten out of bed, Lara.” Jonah looked between Winston and Lara, their focus still directed at the massive tome before them. “I have the utmost confidence, Mr. Jonah!” Winston said, reassuringly patting him on the back. Jonah wished that he could share the talking gorilla’s enthusiasm.  
  
  
Angela felt Lara’s hostility as she joined the others in looking through Richard Croft’s journal. Unable to muster a response or an apology, she averted her eyes and stood close to Winston. She took comfort knowing there was at least one person Lara wasn’t angry with. Winston remained the mediator throughout the duration of the afternoon, doing his to interrupt awkward silences and keeping the three humans focused. And, as the sun began to set and the team dug deeper into Richard’s writings, the air in the room changed from one of hostility to compliance at best. An achievement in Winston’s eyes.  
  
  
Hours passed as the sun nestled itself beneath the tree covered horizon overlooking Lara’s estate. Underneath the wooded canopy and foliage, a lean dark-skinned figure stepped out from the forest and onto the property. It navigated the back lawn with a dancer’s grace, taking a moment to gander at the marble statues and the immense hedge maze filling the multi-acre yard. The warm light coming from the upstairs office window finally caught it’s eye, illuminating it’s targets like trophies on display.  
  
  
  
Sombra activated her cloak and scaled the side of the manor, navigating the stonework with ease. The high quality masonry her fingers gripped to was a delightful change from warehouses and military bases.  _I’ll have to make house calls more often,_  she thought to herself. Climbing higher, she noticed movement from the shadows being cascaded by the light. Her purple eyes tracked Lara and Jonah as they vacated the room, leaving Angela lingering by the doorway.  _Oh, Angie…_  
  
  
“Thank you for convincing them to let us continue working, Winston.” Angela ran her fingers through her hair and sighed with relief as she sat down in a nearby chair. “I was afraid I had ruined everything again.” Winston looked up from the musty book and walked towards the morose doctor. “Don’t worry, Doctor Ziegler.” He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. “We’ve been through much worse than this. Personally, I’m glad this is a battle we can win by reading a book instead of fighting!” Angela looked up at the gorilla and replied with a weak smile as she stood up from her chair. She too wished she could share in his optimism.  
  
  
 _What a good monkey._ Sombra pried her eyes from the pair and climbed sideways across the house, searching for where the two strangers wandered of to. As if by divine luck, a light switched on from the east wing. The femme fetale scrambled across gutters and balconies as her heart began beating faster and faster.  _Things are about to get fun!_  She hadn’t felt a rush quite like it since she had the doctor in her clutches. Her delightful time with Angela was still fresh in her mind, but she knew the swiss woman would be expecting trouble. It was time for a different course of action.  
  
  
Jonah paced around the inside of his brightly lit room, running the day’s events back through his head.  _I still can’t shake the feeling that something else is going on here._ His brow furled just by the thought of those two digging through Lara’s office alone.  _Can’t believe that gorilla convinced her to let them work alone in there. A freaking gorilla of all things!_ Jonah lied back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling in silence. Thoughts of a different nature then began filling his anxiety-ridden mind. The wondrous image of Lara’s naked body accompanying them.  
  
  
Sombra watched from outside the window as Jonah’s cock stiffened and pressed against his slim fit jeans. Her fingers yearned for just a touch of it’s sensitive shaft as he removed his pants and spread his legs, slowly fisting himself for the mexican woman’s pleasure. Her slender fingers traipsed down her torso and underneath her coat.  _That’ll have to wait._ From an inside pocket, she withdrew a small syringe containing a pink liquid between her fingers.  _Let’s start the fun._  
  
  
The light thump of her translocator hitting the carpeted floor went unnoticed by the preoccupied Jonah. His mind became consumed with thoughts of the sexy brit. He watched impatiently while she teased him, slowly stripping off her tank top and letting her shorts drop to her ankles. “I want you, big boy,” she whispered seductively. Stepping out of her shorts, Lara crawled up onto Jonah’s torso and began kissing her way down his chest. His head leaned back and his back arched as his fisting became quicker and more frantic to the fantastical woman.  
  
  
Jonah’s cock shivered as Lara’s hand mirrored his own. “I wanna fuck you so bad, Lara.” the horny stud said under his breath. The naked brunette obliged. Her hand travelled between her legs as she crouched over Jonah’s throbbing penis and spread her ass above it’s wanting tip. Lara looked back to her companion as she crouched down lower, a seductive smile growing wide as his breath became faster and his cock became enraptured in her sexy butt.  
  
  
  
Lara’s twerking cheeks servicing his cock was more than he could ever handle. Precum flowed over Jonah’s fist as he jerked his cock in rhythm with her hips. Jonah was overcome with bliss just by the thought of her tight asshole enveloping his penis and her soft, round ass grinding against his skin. “You’re so fucking good,” he mumbled as the sound of his wet fist working his cock filled the room. The imaginary Lara belted out an exaggerated moan as she pressed her rear against the base of his cock and twisted her hips. “Come inside me, big guy.”  
  
  
“Aww fuck.” Jonah said arching his head back up into reality. One last glimpse of his wet cock in his hand was all he could manage before his eyes closed and he was pulled back to his fantasy. Lara lied down with her back onto his chest, her ass still comforting his meaty cock, and brought her mouth to his ear. “Cum inside me, baby.” Her whisper carried throughout his head and fueled his hard-on even more. The busty bitch’s hands gripped her tits as Jonah’s muscles tightened and his shoulders scrunched up. That was Jonah had ever wanted to hear.  
  
  
His cock shot out bursts of cum onto his chest with the imaginary Lara quickly following suit. The loving woman turned around and lied flat with her breasts against Jonah’s chest. As is his cock squirted the last of it’s cum, she brought her face up to meet his and looked deep into his eyes, ever longing for more. As she opened her mouth, however, an unfamiliar voice came from her pouty mouth. One which instilled a feeling of pure terror in Jonah’s heart, erasing the naked brunette from existence and bringing his heart rate to a manic pace.  
  
  
  
“Need a hand, lover boy?” Jonah lurched up from the bed, but his time had already run out. Sombra pressed the syringe’s needle into his neck and pressed his head back into place. Exhausted and caught by surprise, Jonah could do naught but writhe on the bed as the toxin filled his bloodstream. His eyes glazed over into a foggy haze as Sombra pulled the empty syringe from his neck and placed it back into her coat, all the while watching the drug take its effect.  
  
  
  
His body violently convulsed and spasmed in the bed while thoughts dwelling on how he failed in such a belittling way began filling his mind. Inside his brain, the liquefied toxin began overwhelming any defense it could muster against such an attack. Soon his mind turned from trying to stop the woman attacking him, and towards the person he swore to help and protect. “Lara…” he managed to mutter with frantic breaths. _I’m so sorry, Lara._  
  
  
  
The convulsions and his breathing began returned to a lull as Sombra relaxed her grip on her incapacitated pawn.  _Well there’s the help taken care of. Now let’s make things interesting._ “Jonaaaaah,” she whispered into his ear. “You need to find Lara. That luscious, busty babe you were enjoying yourself to. She wants you, Jonah. She’s getting in the shower now and I bet she wants you to join her.” Jonah’s eyes slowly re-opened, his pupils now tainted a light hue of pink. He looked towards Sombra, his eyes vacant of all expression. “Go to her, Jonah.” She said running her fingers along the tip of his penis. “And don’t take no for an answer.”  
  
  
  
Jonah stood up from the bed in a zombie-like trance and discarded the rest of his clothes on his way out the door. His footsteps carried off the down the hall as Sombra poked her head out from the door and watched the stark naked man on his way towards the nearby bathroom.  _I wish I could join in the festivities, but I have work to do._  She thought, reminding herself of the inconvenient truth. As Jonah stood in front of the bathroom door, the Talon agent reactivated her cloak and disappeared into the dark shadows cascading throughout the manor, yearning for whatever would come next.  
  
  
  
A layer of steam accumulated on the mirror above Lara’s bathroom sink as the shower water heated the room. She held her palms out underneath the warmth cascading from the nozzle, letting it douse her cold hands. As the water reached a near boil, she removed her hands from the shower and began undressing. Droplets of water dripped from her hands and onto her skimpy shorts as she unfastened her black leather belt. Setting it aside on the sink’s countertop, her hands moved to unzip her shorts. As the zipper reached the bottom, the sound of the door opening caught her ear and instilled panic. Turning around, she was appalled at the sight before her.  
  
  
  
“What the hell are you doing, Jonah?!” She shouted. Jonah remained unresponsive as he pushed forward into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. “Get the hell out! And why are you naked?!” The entranced stud stared gawking at her voluptuous body, his cock rising with every passing moment. “HEY! Are you listening?” Jonah lifted his head to face Lara as she moved in closer to him, her face red with embarrassment and rage. It was then and there that she saw the change; the distinct pink tinge of his lifeless pupils as they stared back at her. “Oh my god! What happened to you, Jonah?”  
  
  
  
Jonah was trapped inside of the mind of a husk, banging and screaming at the top of his lungs. Anything to break through and warn Lara. His body refused his every command and plead, and he feared the worst watching it stare down at his best friend. Jonah’s body continued to stare in silence as he used every last ounce of his willpower to stop it, but the toxin riddling his brain suffocated him that much more with every wasted breath. In the end, his inner strength and self control could only hold for so long, and as his eyes lingered on her undone pants and his mind wandered, Jonah’s body broke free from his control.  
  
  
  
His member reached full mast as he stepped towards Lara. “W-Why the hell are you hard again?” Lara shouted as she stepped back, revolted at the sight. This only encouraged him. Filled with a sudden burst of speed, he darted towards her, catching the flustered babe off guard. Jonah’s right hand went to the groin of her shorts while his left clutched one of her breasts and pressed her against the wall. “Stop that!” Lara screamed as she shoved away her attacker. Her eyes looked down to his throbbing cock and back up to the vacant expression on his face.  _Oh my god! Is this what they were talking about?!_  
  
  
  
Jonah pressed forward again, this time ducking his body down and wrapping his arms around Lara’s waist, lifting her above him with ease. The adventuress threw a flurry of light punches into his shoulders, but did little to actually hamper Jonah. “Jonah, snap out of it!” The shell of a man paid her no mind and pressed her flailing body against the wall once more. As she dangled in his arms, it adjusted it’s grip, moving one hand back down to her shorts as the other planted its palm onto her ribcage, effortlessly keeping her subdued.  _Oh no, if he’s doing what I think he’s going to do…_  
  
  
  
Out of sight beneath the arm holding her in place, Lara felt the button on her shorts give way and the steamy air of the bathroom encroach on her skimpy black panties. “No!” She shrieked. Lara pushed and wriggled in a bid to escape from Jonah’s grasp, but his strength was unwavering. Once more, she was reminded of his intentions by the feeling of her shorts being forcefully tugged past her thighs. Thinking on her feet, Lara spread her legs to Jonah’s sides, stretching out her shorts and thwarting his sexual intentions.  
  
  
  
Jonah was quick to react, however, and swiftly changed his posture. The burly pervert crouched down and rested her legs on his shoulders, putting his head in-between her stretched out shorts and her exposed panties.  _Oh hell no!_  Lara thought to herself as she closed her legs around Jonah’s neck. Try as she might, the force of her toned thighs alone couldn’t stop the man’s lust as he squeezed his head through her hold and began kissing and sucking on her small underwear. A shiver went up Lara’s spine from the sudden yet sensual touch of his wet, wiggling tongue against her panties.  _I can’t believe something like this is happening to me!_  
  
  
  
Jonah’s licked and sucked at Croft’s panties with a vigorous force, as she struggled to maintain her composure. Her body was racked with twitching and shivering as his assault continued sending tingles of pleasure throughout her body.  _Oh my god, why is he so good?_  Lara’s hold slipped as her body became more and more aroused, allowing Jonah’s head to power in deeper between her legs. Then, as she struggled to ward him off, his tongue pressed firmly into her panties, inserting his fabric wrapped tongue inside of her. The shock from the sudden insertion startled the brunette, causing her control to slip further and a yelp to break through her lips. Lara’s body quivered as she felt a sudden change in Jonah. As he leaned his head back from her pussy, the pantsless brunette feared the worst.  
  
  
  
Both of his hands converged on her tightened thighs and began prying them away from his neck. Lara struggled to overcome Jonah’s raw strength and was left with her legs spread wide in front of her long-time partner. She frantically scanned her surroundings for some way out as her legs were spread wider and wider, but was left with two options: A window that was much too small, or the bathroom door. Lara fumbled with ideas in her head, but her train of thought came to a screeching halt as she felt Jonah’s return to her secret place. His teeth gripped the outer rim of her panties and began tearing at the delicate fabric holding them together.  
  
  
  
Lara looked down at her underwear being mangled and made one last quick decision.  _I’m going to regret this!_ Behind Jonah’s head, Lara hastily shimmied her shorts down her legs and kicked them off to the bathroom floor. Her legs now free, the adventuress welled up with confidence and determination.  _It’s time to stop this before it gets out of hand._  Her feet moved to opposite sides of Jonah’s torso and, in one swift motion, smashed into his rib cage. A loud crack followed Lara’s attack as the zombified man dropped her to the ground and stumbled backwards.  
  
  
  
As she made her way back to her feet, her eyes met with his and the torn pair of panties drooping from his mouth. Willfully ignoring the breeze between her bare legs and the juices leaking from her snatch, Lara put her escape above any other worry. Time was of the essence and the beefcake blocking her path was growing ever more aggressive with every passing moment. Jonah once again dashed towards the busty tomb raider, but this time she was wholly anticipating it. Swiftly spinning out of his way, Lara pushed him back towards the wall and began running towards the bathroom door. Her escape was all but certain.  
  
  
  
The prize was within reach. Her light at the end of the tunnel. The closed doorway sat several feet away begging for her to burst out. Ready for her to be free from the torment. She’d barricade the door and get help from Winston and Angela. Those two had come into contact with this before and they’d surely know how to stop it. If nothing else, they could get Jonah back on the right path. Time seemed to slow as her hand reached the door and jiggled the door handle. Locked.  
  
  
  
Jonah’s hand gripped Lara’s back leg as she fumbled with the lock, catching her off guard and sending her careening to the floor. His hand grabbed tighter onto her thick thigh and pulled her closer to him, his erect, meaty cock eager to greet her. Lara tried in vain to crawl away from her fate, but the wet bathroom tile afforded little traction.  _I’ve got to do something!_  The feet of distance between them became inches and Lara could tell this new side of Jonah was going to enjoy tormenting her. Unfortunately for him, the tomb raider had other plans.  
  
  
  
Grasping onto the nearby shower curtain, Lara attempted to boost herself up to the shower rod with her free leg. It was the closest thing to a weapon in reach, and it was now her only hope. Jonah’s grip remained steady as the beautiful damsel’s fingers clutched onto the pole. As they formed into fists and her grip tightened, a startling sensation began to fill her. She suddenly became breathless and struggled to hold her composure as Jonah leaned in closer. His thick, cum-covered cock had met her hot, tight pussy.  
  
  
  
Lara’s footing and any sense of balance dissipated as Jonah pulled both of her legs to his hips. His violent, fervorous thrusts sent intense vibrations up through her body while she clung to the shower rod with all of her strength. As her round melons bounced beneath her tank top, warm water from the shower began dousing her hair until she became completely drenched. The fluids ran down her shoulders and slid down under her shirt while Jonah’s grip remained steady, stretching her body out as he mercilessly pounded her insides.  
  
  
  
Her breasts grew more and more sensitive as the water caressed her nipples and drizzled down her succulent cleavage. Try as she might, the curtain’s rod remained steadfast no matter how hard she pulled. The more effort she poured into dislodging it, the less remained to ignore the immense pleasure burning inside of her. Her nipples were firmly perked against her soaked tank top and her tits felt every inch of the water delicately trickling down them. The passion was slowly becoming too much for Lara to bear.  
  
  
  
 _I have to ignore this bastard and get free. If I can get this thing off, I can hit him with it or strangle him with it. Something! Anything!_  Lara tightened her grip and pulled with every ounce of force she could muster. Her face began to turn red and her knuckles a shade of white until she heard it: A groan from one of the screws fastening the rod into the shower wall. Lara’s eyes immediately fixated on the loosened screw, her attention pulled away from the well-hung penis inside of her for a brief moment. That moment was all her lust needed to take over.  
  
  
  
Back in the office, Angela pried her eyes away from Richard’s journal and looked to Winston. “Did you hear that?” The pair opened the office door and peered off into the dark mansion. They were met with the hushed sound of running water from the bathroom upstairs and the aching of the old floorboards. “I was sure I heard something, Winston.” “Hmm.” Winston said as he formed a fist over his lips, deep in thought. “Maybe it’s time we went to bed. It’s a high probability that Ms. Croft and Mr. Jonah are probably feeling anxious about our visit. I’ll tidy up here, Dr. Ziegler. You can go check on them.”  
  
  
  
 _Oh fuck, it’s so big!_ Lara’s thoughts turned to loud moans behind her clenched teeth. The shower rod loosened from the wall and wobbled, but the horny brit’s body wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. Jonah’s pounding was at a rapid pace as his dick dug deep into her wet pussy, reaching all the way to her g-spot.  _How long can he keep this up? He hasn’t even stopped to take a breath._ She said to herself as his balls slapped against her flesh. His fingers dug deep into her thighs while her legs tightened and her moans became louder.  _I’m in a lot of trouble here!_  
  
  
  
Lara struggled to pull herself back from the brink and regain control of her body. She and Jonah both felt the luscious juices dripping from her slit and covering the incredible member violating her, but something more was building up inside of her.  _I cannot! No way! If I do that, there’s no telling what he’ll do!_ The sight of the loose screw was all Lara could focus on. It dangled like a carrot on a stick, but she knew what would happen if she were to give the last of her strength and fail. Every passing moment spent worrying, however, was another inch her body slipped out of her mental grasp. But then, as if fully aware of Lara’s internal conundrum, Jonah pulled her further into ecstasy.  
  
  
  
A hard spank impacted directly on Lara’s fantastic ass as Jonah’s muscular hand sent jiggles throughout the red cheek. Lara yelped with pleasure and clenched her legs behind the big man’s back as he continued. His fervent thrusts remained uninterrupted while his spanks and Lara’s squeals echoed through the posh bathroom. The vulnerable brunette felt her grip slipping from the shower rod and her upper body strength disappearing as another problem began to arise. An intense burning inside of her that threatened to ruin everything.  
  
  
  
She had felt it ever since she felt his tongue inside of her. A dark realization that had been digging around inside of her brain that she had tried her hardest to suppress.  _Oh my god, I’m going to cum for this bastard!_ Then it spread like a wildfire, her body becoming ever more sensitive as her pussy tightened around Jonah’s throbbing cock. His movements became more vigorous and relentless as her body tightened and her legs outstretched in Jonah’s hands. Then, unable to hold back any longer, she came.  
  
  
  
“Ohhhh fuck!” Her muscles spasmed and her head leaned back as she screamed in pleasure, squirting all over the dick nestled inside of her. Jonah pressed on however, continuing his assault as Lara dangled helplessly from the shower rod. Grunts once again came from the husk’s mouth as he pulled tighter onto Croft’s thighs, his own orgasm building inside of him.  _I’ve got to get free. I have to get free!_  
  
  
  
Down the hall outside, Angela gingerly traipsed down the old hardwood floors, not wanting to wake the pair who had ventured off to bed ages ago. A wet thumping noise soon caught her attention as she stepped past the bathroom door.  _The shower is running. Maybe they’re?…_ A more worrisome noise then made itself apparent, beneath the sounds of running water and wet flesh. Lara’s muffled grunts. They were reminiscent of another’s that she had heard from so long ago. Her own.  
  
  
  
She couldn’t shake the feeling something was wrong. Her instincts had never been wrong before, but she had already ruined her first impression.  _Do I risk jeopardizing everything?_ Defeat once again loomed over the doctor’s head. Faced with a dilemma, she was cowering once again and accepting her fate. “ _You’re better than this!”_  Her own words returned to her, lifting her up from uncertainty.  _I have to do what is right!_ Re-inspired once again, Angela placed her hand on the doorknob and began to turn it.  
  
  
  
The door handle stopped halfway, locked from the other side, but it beckoned to Lara. “Hey! Something’s wrong with Jonah! Help me!” As Lara beckoned for help, Jonah grabbed handfuls of Lara’s voluptuous melons and yanked her free from the shower rod. “Oh god!” Her strength having all but vanished, Lara lie helpless in Jonah’s clutches. His hands moved to her hips as she fell to the floor, her ass now held up in the air for hulking beast.  
  
  
  
Jonah continued fucking Lara’s sopping wet pussy while Angela pushed and kicked at the door. Lara’s eyes rolled back into her head as another orgasm took over her body. This time, however, it accompanied another. The wet, naked brit’s noises were now audible throughout the whole house as Jonah’s soaking wet cock pressed itself into her g-spot, filling her insides with his hot load.  
  
  
  
Angela’s eyes widened and her fist clenched on the doorknob.  _If he did something like that, then that must mean- she followed us!_ The doctor knew that time was running out. She quickly reached to her waist and withdrew her energy pistol from its holster. “Watch out! I’m shooting the handle!” As Angela’s finger reached the trigger and she aligned her sights on the knob, a thought poked into her head.  _Lara’s naked in there!_  
  
  
  
The doorknob crumbled onto the floor into pieces as Angela swung it open, gun in hand. Jonah’s head whipped towards her, his hands still glued to Lara’s thighs. “Get this guy….off of me!” Lara shouted under her labored breathing. Angela’s senses became overwhelmed as she took in her surroundings. Sweat and cum reeked inside of the bathroom, but most importantly, Jonah was stark naked with his massive cock inside of Lara’s pantsless, drenched body.  _Oh my. H-How barbaric._ Angela thought, looking at his hold on the boisterous young woman. Inside of her own body, the toxin was slowly taking control.  _N-no! Not now! I have to save this woman!_  
  
  
  
Another blast came from Angela’s handgun, this time tagging Jonah’s shoulder and sending him spinning backwards. “Run!” Angela shouted at the downed Lara. The brunette rose to her feet and grabbed a towel by the door as she stumbled towards the flustered blonde. “What do we do?” The tomb raider asked as she caught her breath. As Jonah rose to his feet, Angela closed the door and wrapped her arm around Lara. “We need to get him someplace cold to slow down the toxin and get him back to normal. At least temporarily.” “I’ve a walk-in freezer in the kitchen!”  
  
  
  
Jonah swung open the bathroom door and stared at the two women as they ran down the manor’s main staircase. “He’s coming behind us.” Angela let go of Lara and pointed towards the large freezer situated near the doorway. “Get it open. We might have only one chance at this.” As Lara slid open the freezer door, Angela poked her head around the doorway and made eye contact with the zombie now at the bottom of the stairs.  _Sorry about this, Jonah._  
  
  
He charged full speed at the blonde, his cock again at full mast and ready. As his arms wrapped around Angela, she reached back into the back of her coat and retrieved a new staff, this time one of metal. With a flick of the wrist, it extended in her hand. Placing her other hand on the bottom of the shaft, she sent the base of the staff into Jonah’s back. The mindless man yelled in pain and loosened his grip on the doctor as he stumbled away, hunched over. “Now!” Angela exclaimed as both women grabbed the lumbering man’s arms and tossed him inside of the freezer. His stumbling body careened into dozens of shelved cans as Lara closed the door and sealed it.  
  
  
  
“Thank god that’s over.” Lara sighed in relief as she collapsed on the floor. “I am very sorry, Ms. Croft, but his condition can mean only one thing.” Angela said retracting her staff and putting it back inside of her coat. “I know it is a lot to ask right now, but we need to get you properly dressed and armed.” As the wet, half naked brunette was helped back to her feet, she looked at the blonde doctor with confusion. “What do you mean?”  
  
  
“Angiiiiiie!” The office door opened up inside the foyer and Winston stepped out, Sombra’s uzi pointed at the back of his head. “Let me have Ms. Lara so that my new toys and I can see you off!” Lara gasped as Angela pulled her away from the doorway. As the two women exchanged worried glances, the front door burst open and a squad of black omnics spread out into the manor, kicking open doors and searching the house. Lara wrapped her towel around her body and looked to Angela, her face frozen as the sound of metallic footsteps grew closer.  
  
  
  
“Brace yourself, Ms. Croft.”


End file.
